It started as anger
by HetalianOtaku
Summary: When Matthew makes Alfred angry what lengths will Alfie go to reach "Justice"? RAPE PRUCAN And there are about 5 other officers with Gil. Please review say ANYTHING at all will possibly go multichapter but I am good with it as a one-shot. RATED MA


It started as anger

It started as anger. Those words haunt my life. But as you see I am trapped in jail. I have murdered the person I loved the most and who is the most innocent I knew. I can take you back to that day.

8:41 June 15 Le Flashback~

 _"Mattie come on!~" "No Alfie we don't have time and I refuse to do it!" "But Mattie you never stopped before" I said in a seductive tone "Alfred please don't do it!" Matthew whimpered 'How adorable' I thought. "Mattie this will hurt the first time okay?" I say trying to calm him down "NO! P-p-please don't d-do i-!" he screams as I shove my first finger into his entrance without warning. "So Matthew… do you like it?"I say "NOOOOO!" he says as tear start falling down his angelic face. I lick away his tears. I quickly add my next two fingers. He screams deliciously. "PLEASE ALFIE DON'T DO THIS!"a couple of times trying to get through to me. But of course I don't listen. He does it every time I've learned to stop listening. I take out my fingers and insert the real thing. I can tell he loves it even though he is just repeating "W-why n-no please stop…" over and over again. He should know by now this is what happens when he makes me angry. Today he just took it a LITTLE to far. I thrust in always hitting his wonderful bundle of nerves every time. I am trying to make him scream but he just won't. "Aww~ whats wrong Mattie?" I ask. As expected I don't get an answer. He unwillingly orgasms and as his walls tighten around me I can't hold it and I cum deep inside him. "Ahh that was nice right Mattie?". He quietly whimpers in his beautiful voice, "N-no. W-why Alfred?". I growl. "I have told you to NEVER call me that right, Love?" "I-I don't care anymore! I don't love you!" His slender hand raises to his mouth when he realizes his mistake but he puts it down again glaring at me defiantly. I sigh. "Sorry Mattie. But you shouldn't have done that." (BEN Drowned anyone?*). I get angry way to easily. I wrap my hands around his beautiful pale neck. "I warned you Mattie. I told you this would happen" his captivating violet eyes widen. I can tell that he is too scared to speak. I tighten the grip on his neck and I quickly snap it back killing him, unfortunately he screamed right before then. I am still angry so I grab a knife and stab his corpse to release my anger. I sigh and go change out of my bloody clothes forgetting about my blood stained hands and not bothering to hide Matt's body at all. When am finish changing I hear sirens. "Shit! It's the police!" now, usually the neighbors don't care when there is screaming. But we got a new family in the house right next to us. And we are in Montana.**. So I do what any sane person would do. I panicked. I don't know what to do. Maybe my friend and Mattie's boyfriend (THEY ARE THE SAME PERSON) is there and I can convince him someone broke in? No because they would have killed me too. I can't think of a way out. I sigh (Jesus, again?!)***. I just get dressed in my clothes and clean up Mattie somewhat. I sit down on the bed and start watching TV as an escape from reality but there is no escape.****. A couple of minutes later I hear knocking at my door. "Hey it's Jones again!" Gilbert yells as I open the door. They look at me surprised when they suddenly tackle me. I guess I forgot I had bloody hands. Gilbert heads to the bed and I see him shaking. I guess seeing your boyfriend dead and bloody is kinda scarring. He kicks me in the face after walking back over. I can see his tears streaming down his face as I fall unconscious. I mutter and "I-I'm so sorry…"_

LE END FLASHBACK

So now hear I am in a cell for life a week after. I didn't even get to go to the funeral. But I guess I deserve it. The main thing I remember is looking down at my brother and seeing my blood stained hands and feeling guilty. So to end this

 **I Alfred Foster "Freedom" Jones murdered my brother after raping him. All I have to say is, "It started as anger".**

 **A/N: I AM SORRY INSPIRATION WROTE THIS**

*-Ben's catchphrase is "You shouldn't have done that" so I mention it every time I say/write it

**-A) Montana is close to Canada so why not? B) I can't think of a state that is big on police

***- When a character in a story of mine sighs a large amount of times I will mention it in a story

****- Bohemian Rhapsody BY: Queen "Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality"


End file.
